


After the battle

by lennyangel



Series: Keenser and Scotty, sitting in a tree, KISSINGetdown! [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: After the battle with Krall, Scotty is grieving the loss of so many lives. Keenser comforts his husband in his own way.





	After the battle

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy comfort fic about my new favourite Star Trek ship
> 
> Set after, or just before the end of, Star Trek: Beyond. Keenser and Scotty are married. I don't know much about Roylans (Keenser's species) but I've decided they communicate via smells and sounds, which is why Keenser is a wee man of few words.
> 
> Edit: This was the first in this series to be written.

After the attack on Yorktown, after Krall was defeated and the alien weapon sent back into the vastness of space, the remaining crew of the Enterprise were able to rest. Montgomery Scotty shuffled along like a man possessed towards the Starfleet quarters he and his husband had been assigned. Keenser waddled next to him, watching him with anxious eye stalks. When he got in, he fell on the bed. Keenser watched him from the doorway for a moment before going in to the kitchen. Scotty closed his eyes. He saw his ship falling apart, her sides splitting. He saw dark forms coming to get him. He heard screams, of people being sucked into space, of crew mates being shot. He was alone, alone on an alien planet, without his friends, his love, anything. A small, hard hand rested gently on his arm. He opened his eyes, seeing Keenser standing beside the bed with a cup of coffee. Pushing himself up, Scotty thanked his husband and took the cup. The aroma was rich and dark, but he caught the whiff of whiskey.    
  
"You know me well, wee man." He smiled softly. Keenser crawled on to the bed, resting his head against Scotty's chest. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Scotty sipping at his coffee. He was grateful, as always, to have Keenser. Ever since he had met James Tiberius Kirk, Scotty's life had been a lot more exciting. He was doing work he loved, his skills being challenged almost daily, being appreciated and encouraged to experiment, all while working alongside the person he loved. It was practically perfect.

Except for the danger. Now, Scotty liked a bit of danger. Engineering was always dangerous, even if at its most mild the worst you get was a wee burn. But his life, and the lives of all the crew, had consistently been in danger. Nero had wiped out most of an entire generation of Starfleet cadets. Khan had nearly destroyed Earth and had killed a lot of the crew. And now Krall, where almost half the crew had been killed. Scotty himself had nearly been killed multiple times. Hanging by one hand from a cliff face. Being shot at before he got in a pod. When he'd found out that the crew in the escape pods had been taken, his stomach had dropped. He'd personally put his husband in a pod. It had been the last one in that section. Keenser had insisted they stick together but Scotty had smiled at him and said he'd get another one. It was that decision that had saved Scotty from being captured and had put Keenser in more danger. He kicked himself about it, so didn't bring it up. He didn't want to be comforted. He wanted to feel guilty. He hadn't told Keenser everything, not every detail. He wondered if Keenser wasn't telling him everything. They didn't need to swap horror stories; there was enough horror already.

Tears dripped into his coffee. Keenser shot up and cradled Scotty's face in his hands. He took the cup from his husband, placing it on the night stand before coming back to croon soothingly at the grief stricken human.   
"There's just so much death." He sobbed. His shoulders shook as he nuzzled his head into the crag of Keenser's neck. Hard hands rubbed lovingly through his hair and down his back. The smell of engine oil, grass and the sea enveloped him. Keenser's smell, his worry and his comfort.    
  
"Safe." He grunted into Scotty's hair. Scotty nodded. Then he was pushed gently away. He went to protest but stopped when his shirt was pulled off his head. Then his boots and socks, followed by his pants. He lay down at Keenser's instruction. The Roylan started at his toes, kissing the pale digits and moving along the top of each foot to kiss at Scotty's ankles. Scotty closed his wet eyes, relaxing into the gentle touch of rough shell as it moved up his legs, along his stomach, across his chest, down one arm, up the other, at his neck and then landed lovingly on his mouth. He kissed back. Then he was flipped on to his stomach, and the process started again from the bottom of his feet. Scotty renewed his crying, but this was the last dregs of misery leaking out. He was being cleansed. When Keenser arrived back at his head, the little alien settled down on top of his husband. The smell of a starship's engines igniting enveloped them. Scotty smiled, nuzzling his head slightly into Keenser's.    
  
"Aye, I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might write more of these two, I really love the dynamic


End file.
